


Growing Closer

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gilbert being awesome, Japan being a cutie, M/M, Prupan, Romance, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever they would happen to bump into each other by sheer coincidence, the glances and stares would be all too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net as well but decided to upload it here. I never ever thought I'd be writing for Hetalia let alone a super small ship but I'm glad to know this ship gets a lot of love/attention in Japan! Woohoo! This was for Japan and Prussia's 154th anniversary! One last thing before I pretty much leave this here but I was pretty much trying to convey a more patient/understanding Gilbert. It's said that him and Kiku are apparently inseparable friends in canon but Hima never got to really show that unfortunately. So I figure if Gilbert had the patience to teach Japan German and goes to his house very often, then he surely got a feel of how to be around Japan and vice versa (and still able to keep his awesome self around.) Anyway, I talked way too much. 
> 
> Here's my mediocre attempt!

It was one of those peaceful days. Those days where not much occurred and not much had to be done. It felt like time stood still for the world, or at least it seemed that way. Prussia had decided to stop by and visit Japan as usual, although he had more reasons to do so than just out of mere boredom. They had recently come to terms with their deeper feelings for one another. The only problem was neither of them had said it to each other. The tension between them had been so heavy that it wasn't only suffocating the pair themselves but those around them as well. Wherever they would happen to bump into each other by sheer coincidence, the glances and stares would be all too _obvious_. The fact Prussia and Japan would remain in their own little world when their eyes would interlock gazes was always entertaining yet irritating to anybody else. There were always little hints (or quite obvious hints) such as Japan's cheeks turning a shade of pink or red (depending on the degree of embarrassment) or Prussia using his signature smirk which so happened to be towards the shorter Japanese male. Then there was the typical flustered nature from Japan when he found something a little too uncomfortable in which he'd be unable to react to.

The albino on one hand didn't really care if he was being too obvious or not. He didn't really think about that either because the Japanese's reactions towards him staring were always much more intriguing. The fact his awesome self was getting distracted by little Japan said something. Those reactions would excite him to the point he wanted to see more of the smaller nation. He didn't care if he was being selfish. The Japanese male was always stoic so seeing him react in such a flustered or rather frustrated manner, along with the attempt of keeping his composure, it provoked him and it made Prussia's curiosity grow. Eventually when the albino had asked the other if he could come over because he wanted to spend the day reading and discussing a new series, the Japanese male couldn't resist.

That same day was when it happened. When the albino headed over to the Japanese male's place he figured it would be the day he would attempt at talking to the other about how he saw their awesome friendship. He had made himself comfortable in the living room while petting Pochi as Japan was apparently in the bathroom. While the other took his time, Prussia decided to look around like he always had when his friend wasn't around. He figured he could read something as he looked through book shelves and stumbled across a photo album. _A photo album?_

He had never seen any of Japan's photo albums despite knowing that Japan loved photography. It looked quite plain if he were to be honest, but his curiosity got the best of him and opened it only to find photos of _himself_? There were a variety of photos of him on his own. He had to admit he looked awesome in every single one no matter the angle but when were they taken? When the heck did his friend find the time to take them? He had a lot of questions for him when he hadn't realized he was being watched until a sudden gasp was heard from behind.

Prussia turned to a very horrified Japan who started trembling.

"P—Prussia-kun, I can explain."

The albino raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," he smirked.

Well, Japan hadn't expected that response. His German friend looked way too amused for comfort. That was _not_ supposed to happen. Why hadn't he hidden the book away in his usual spot? Oh, right. He was busy thinking of what to make for lunch. The Japanese male sighed in defeat.

"I—I like to take pictures of you."

"Yes, I can see that. But why?" Prussia said this with an even wider smirk.

He figured it was now or never to pry out answers off the timid Japanese.

"Because you—I—I take pictures of things I like," the Japanese male said with a blush on his cheeks. He quickly regretted his words and frantically tried correcting himself. "Ah! But no need to worry about that Prussia-kun, it is simply a hobby—"

"If all you wanted were pictures of the awesome me all you had to do was ask."

If his jaw could drop it would, because Prussia was okay with him sneaking photos of him? At this point all of Prussia's simple questions vanished as he walked over to his friend closing the gap between them more and more. Japan was eventually cornered against the wall with a very eager Prussia.

"So, does Japan _like_ the awesome me?"

At that moment the smaller male could feel his knees getting weaker. He couldn't believe this was all happening. No way, it had to be a joke. They were great friends and he wouldn't want their friendship to change simply because he found the albino very attractive—okay well more than just attractive, he might have really fallen for him but he didn't need to know. Prussia seemed to really be enjoying this. Maybe…he also…?

Hearing no response from Japan made him quite nervous. Maybe he was pushing it too much? He knew his friend very well, especially when he became uncomfortable with things. He liked to simply retreat back into his shell, but if there was one thing he continuously told the smaller nation, it was to let out his feelings, to say what he needed to say.

"Let me ask another question then, does Japan like _anyone_?"

The Japanese male perked up at hearing that. His deep onyx colored eyes looking into crimson red. He felt his face heat up again because he hadn't realized how close the other was to him.

"Y—Yes," he said in a soft whisper. "Y—Yes, I like Prussia-kun."

A smile appeared on the albino's lips as he put his hand against Japan's cheek.

"Good, because the awesome me likes you too. Kesesese!"

—

Prussia relaxed under the cherry blossom tree's shade as the cool wind blew against him. It was a perfect day to admire the cherry trees blooming. The day itself was serene and beautiful. If every day was as peaceful as the one he was experiencing he would definitely have to liven things up for the Japanese male. After all, it wasn't a party if his awesome self wasn't around. However, unsurprisingly enough, he wasn't alone and he couldn't help but want to actually hold off on the partying for one day. One day wouldn't hurt him, right? He knew when to relax. Japan was there with him of course, sitting in between his legs and how the Japanese male hadn't protested at being in that position—well, Prussia simply rationalized that it was because who wouldn't want to be with his awesome self?

The shorter male had to admit that it was quite a comfortable position which is most of the reason why he hadn't moved from the spot. The albino was also quite the pillow. Of course it took some good minutes for Japan's heart rate to calm down and go back to normal. Being so close to Prussia like that—he was getting used to it a lot quicker than expected, probably because of how inseparable they had become but it would never fail to make his heart skip beats. It was such bliss to simply indulge on a day off from responsibilities.

Prussia stared down at Japan silently before a smile broke loose. He wanted to tell the timid nation he really enjoyed coming over and spending as much time as he could with him. But he figured why tell him and get him all flustered up possibly causing him to squirm away? He would probably do it anyway but instead he wrapped his arms around Japan's slender waist. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest his chin on the smaller male's shoulder. He felt a small flinch at the much closer contact, but a second after Japan eased and relaxed into the embrace as his lips curled into a smile because this was Prussia-kun. This was the man who meant so much more to him than he could ever put into words.

The albino understood, to some extent, that he had to be patient with Japan. After teaching him and being around him for so many years he knew the usual steps of precaution to take. As of recently, things were different, they had taken the next step forward. They weren't simply best friends; they were something much closer than that. They were lovers. They crossed that line and took the chance. Prussia knew how awkward both of them could be with these things and sometimes the albino did overstep his boundaries but that's why he always ended up telling Japan to speak up if he was doing something wrong because even an awesome person such as himself could make mistakes.

Unable to stay still for even a minute, Prussia moved his chin from the other's shoulders and onto Japan's head. He let out a relaxed sigh. Japan scrunched up his face in annoyance at that.

"Prussia-kun…" Japan said in an almost scolding manner.

"Why are you calling me that?"

The smaller nation could feel the other's smirk over his head and he sighed. They had been over this quite a few times. After getting closer to one another, Prussia liked using Japan's real name instead of his nation's name and told Japan he could use his awesome name whenever he pleased as well. Japan didn't mind it but—it was already a dream come true for the Japanese male to be so _close_ , he never considered their relationship could get even closer than it already was.

"Because it is your name, Prussia-kun."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound right to me Kiku. I recall telling you to call the awesome me, _Gilbert_."

Japan started squirming around until Prussia poked the side of his stomach. The smaller male jumped up in surprise.

"P—Please stop poking me!"

The albino really did like teasing him. It was quite adorable but he figured he may as well find another way to get Japan to call his name. So he gave one final poke and chuckled at his annoyed lover who was unable to break free from the other's strong embrace. Japan crossed his arms in disapproval and before he could say anything else, Prussia leaned back on the tree trunk again, pulling the smaller male with him.

Japan's head rested on Prussia's chest and even though the albino couldn't really see it, he could practically feel the Japanese male emitting heat off his blushing face along with his accelerated pulse. The smaller male's body stiffened even more when the albino reached out to grab the smaller hand. As their fingers intertwined, Prussia closed his eyes again and whispered, "I like you the way you are, Kiku. The awesome me really _really_ likes you."

They stayed silent for the next couple of minutes, letting the gentle breeze soothe them, absorbing the atmosphere around, and watching the cherry blossom petals fall. Japan (the nation and person) was always stunningly beautiful to Prussia, the sight captivated him. As much as the history astonished him, the sights were breathtaking, not to mention their foods (especially their desserts) were delicious. The fact they could enjoy relaxing under a cherry blossom tree—Prussia wanted to enjoy every minute he spent with Japan. He placed his hands around the other's waist again. The albino took in a deep breath only to inhale his lover's sweet smell. To be fair, the smaller male smelled like pastries, he was tempting him without trying and it wasn't fair. Prussia's eyebrow twitched as he tried to calm himself down for the millionth time. Even so, with each passing day, he was having more and more trouble holding back. They had just started their relationship as lovers recently—he needed to remember to be _patient_. When it came to Japan though, that was quite a challenge.

"Should we head back inside, Prussia-kun?" Japan suddenly asked him with a shaky voice.

He gripped his hand a bit tighter as he lifted his head off his chest. Opening his eyes, the albino was surprised to see the Japanese's face still all worked up and flustered to the point where his ears were red. Even though they had been together for so long—well minus the being lovers part—Japan always acted that way towards him. It was kind of cute, but Prussia wondered if he'd ever get a kiss without the other having an uncomfortable expression.

"Simply sitting out here must be boring for you. We can go back inside and watch—"

"I'm never bored with you," was all he managed to respond with because it was true. He liked a lot of the small simple pleasures in life, just like Japan. It was why they got along so well.

Prussia couldn't deny the slight frustration he felt, but it was worth it, the smaller male was worth it. He couldn't ignore his feelings when they were stronger than ever. He sadly wasn't really paying attention to whatever his lover was saying afterwards and the albino let go of his hand to embrace him as tight as he could. With a gasp, Japan tried to pull away, but, of course, he was unsuccessful.

"P—P—Prussia-kun?! You have been acting quite odd lately. May I ask what is bothering you?!" He exclaimed as he pulled on his arms.

He smirked, liking the sound of a struggling and breathless Japan. "Please let go! I am finding it quite difficult to breathe. E—Excuse me? Prussia-kun?!"

Japan felt himself get as red as his lover's crimson eyes.

"When are you going start calling me by my first name, hm?" Prussia unexpectedly started, getting Japan to go quiet. He was partially playing around, but he wanted to see his reaction. After all, teasing him was probably one of his favorite pleasures. "I'll let you go if you call me by my real name. Kesesese!~"

"I—I cannot." Japan's blush was brighter than ever as he kept trying to pull away from his lover's strong arms in vain. Instead of loosening his grip, Prussia held him even tighter. He had been playing before, but now he really wanted to hear the Japanese male say his given name.

"Please say it." The albino whispered in his ear as his smirk grew even wider. "I told you already. I'll let you go if you say it. Ja?"

There was a sudden silence between them as the wind rustled the leaves that were above them. Japan thought over this for a good minute and while Prussia was truly wondering if maybe he had gone too far—the other sighed with frustration looking like he had already made his choice. He bent his head down and his blush never left his face. Prussia sat up since it seemed that he was finally going to get to hear what he had wanted all along. He was quite focused on the moment. Still hesitating, Japan turned away, avoiding his gaze.

"G—Gilbert-kun." He quickly snapped his eyes shut as he boiled in his own embarrassment.

The albino could only give a soft smile in response. He didn't care about the honorific but he finally heard his awesome name being called out by none other than his awesome lover. It was truly an amazing day.

Something surged within him though as they both stay silent. Prussia didn't want to push his luck but he really couldn't stop himself. He took the chance to hold the smaller male's face and pulled him in closer as Japan's eyes widened to the touch. Crimson red met onyx eyes and Prussia took in the beautiful sight before him until his gaze lowered to the Japanese's lips. By that point, he wanted him more than ever.

"I like the way you said it. I want to hear it _again_."

Without even giving him a chance to speak, the albino pulled him and kissed him, catching him completely off guard. Japan panicked for a bit and groaned when he felt the other's tongue somehow making its way into his mouth. Even though they weren't exactly experts at kissing and their inexperience was showing, Prussia still enjoyed it when the other reciprocated. He savored the sweet kisses and he could already tell he was addicted. He wanted Japan to be his everything. Before he knew it, he had laid the smaller male on top of soft grass gasping for air. However, deepening their kiss with each passing second, Prussia didn't stop and pushed in even more with their tongues dancing delightfully. Then, subconsciously, he had slipped his way into Japan's yukata. Slowly, his hand was working its way up.

"W—What are you doing?!" Unable to get far enough, Japan quickly turned away and tried to push him off. Once again, he failed to hide his embarrassment, but that was a face only Prussia knew.

"We can't have an intimate moment outside!"

The albino raised an eyebrow, "We're still technically in your house just not exactly inside but—even if I tried to move off—I can't."

He stated plainly as he hovered above the small male. He looked down at him and gave him a sly smile before he calmly ran his fingers through his own strands of white hair back. He wasn't going to deny that he hadn't exactly picked the best possible time to do those sorts of things, but his lover simply looked enticing. His desire to see more of Japan grew. Despite the smaller nation's timid and sometimes sassy attitude with him, Japan was just so vulnerable to him at that moment. He wasn't going to do something the other didn't want—but Japan's body reacted in other ways despite showing some discomfort.

"It's your fault, for being so—"

Prussia stopped from finishing his sentence as the other stared up at him puzzled, quite clueless at what was even occurring. In that moment, nothing really seemed to matter anyways. When he was with Japan, it was like the world stopped just for them. He couldn't help but to submit to his emotions. After all, the Japanese male had successfully captured him with his hard working determination in wanting to be accepted. He always ceased to amaze him and he loved Japan for it. There was no way he was about to let go of it all. For the first time ever, he finally understood what it meant to desire someone passionately and having his own feelings reciprocated. Prussia quietly confessed, "Ich liebe dich, Kiku."

The smaller male's face turned beet red as he opened his mouth to say something back, but stayed quiet when the albino's finger graciously traced his lower lip. As a reaction, Japan snapped his eyes shut while his hand pulled on the grass that was underneath him.

"Remember if you don't like this just tell me. . . Speak up, Kiku."

The Japanese male opened his eyes to look at the hint of concern in Prussia's eyes.

"I—It's fine. I want this as well. I trust you, Gilbert-kun," he said lightly smiling.

Those small smiles that would happen a lot more often, he was glad they were always around him now. Japan had become much more expressive with time; still keeping his stoic expression on, of course. Prussia leaned down and grazed his lips above his. He could feel Japan's heavy breathing hitting his skin and he could also hear his own heart beating uncontrollably. Calling himself pathetic, Prussia realized that he was probably twice as nervous. All he needed was mere contact to get his heart racing like crazy and a simple kiss to drive him insane. Japan didn't seem to be aware of what he did to him.

Unlike before, Prussia gently kissed him on the lips to receive a much more pleasant response. Japan, panting a little, wrapped his hands around the other's neck before he brushed his fingers into his hair. With this, the albino made his way down to the Japanese male's neck as his chest stirred in the strangest manner. His hands were once again traveling all around, touching Japan's smooth white skin, in ways he had never done before. It was definitely the greatest feeling in the world and even though he knew it could be better if he went further on, he didn't want to escalate so quickly. He was dying to do more but he was already well aware that would only put more pressure onto Japan. He had already gotten away with so much, he needed to slow down.

Although it'd be quite a challenge to hold back when all he heard were the Japanese's groans so close to his ears. It only aroused him even more. With every passing second, Prussia's head grew cloudier and then, without even realizing it, he had left more than a couple of marks on Japan's neck. The smaller male's skin was actually quite sensitive. He was definitely going to get scolded for it, but at that point he didn't even care. In fact, to him they were just simple signs that showed Japan belonged to him. As he let this thought linger in his mind, the albino smirked and decided to stop things where they were before he got worse.

However, as he sat up and looked down at the smaller male, he felt that annoying _ache_ again. He lay under him with a vivid flustered face and uneased breathing. His yukata sleeves had almost been completely taken off, to the point where his chest was about entirely exposed. Turning away, Prussia could feel a blush of his own forming. He wanted to stop. He _needed_ to stop. Neither of them had great experience with that sort of stuff to begin with and he knew that his uncontrollable urge would only end up hurting his lover under him. However, as he unintentionally looked at Japan's package, he realized that he was just as anxious as he was. As if Japan could sense the struggle, he broke the silence first.

"You'll have to take responsibility Pru—Gilbert-kun... " Kiku managed to say in between breaths.

The albino's soft smile quickly turned into a smirk towards the smaller man. "Would you really expect any less from the _awesome_ me?"

The Japanese male smiled and whispered, _"Aishiteru, Gilbert-kun..."  
_

His eyes widened at hearing those words he hadn't expected to come out of the other's mouth. From what he knew the Japanese generally didn't express their love openly. They believed that love could be expressed through mannerisms or gestures. So this certainly caught him completely off guard. Japan had always felt it, the thought of saying it to Prussia terrified him though, but the moment seemed just right to him and so he went through with it. Biting his lips, the reddened Prussia decided to give into his hunger as he felt the intense heat pressed against him. Japan could only fully accept every form of love that Prussia had to offer him that day.

**Author's Note:**

> *SWEATS* I need more practice on these two. For those who took the time to read, thanks a bunch.
> 
> Edit: OH MY LORD. I just reread this (I reread stuff when I'm not being lazy) and this is a big disaster. You'd all be rich from the number of times I made Prussia say "awesome awesome awesome" ohhhhhh god. *covers face with hand*. Maybe I'll fix it when I'm not struggling with classes. That was TERRIBLE. I mean my other fics really toned it down compared to this.... and I apologize to those who couldn't even bear to read this.


End file.
